Rules For Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor
Bubbles8218 has rules. Here are what she expects Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor to obey. *No sisters marrying brothers. If you do this, you will watch Dr Finlay's Casebook. *No editing pages without my permission. If you do them, then you know what will happen? You will watch Spider Man Classic. *No more tantrums about sisters marrying brothers. If you throw them, then you know what's gonna happen? You will watch Doctor Who. *From now on, Minnie Mouse is Danny's girlfriend, Sawyer is Choo Choo's girlfriend, Daisy Duck is Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, Melody is Jim Hawkins' girlfriend, Darby is Pinocchio's girlfriend, Amy is Knuckles' girlfriend, Cream is Charmy Bee's girlfriend, Cosmo is Tails' girlfriend, Shanti is Diego's girlfriend, Sally is Sonic's girlfriend, Princess Cholena is Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Tikal is Shadow's girlfriend, Fox as Skunk's girlfriend, and Skunkette is Foxeo's girlfriend. *No saying you like Batman Classic. Say you like Teen Titans Go. *From now on, Gumball is Spyro and Cynder's son. *From now on, Skunk, Chowder, Slightly the Lost boy Fox, Cubby the Lost boy Bear, the Lost Raccoon twins, Nibs the Lost boy Rabbit, Tootles the Lost boy Skunk, and Gumball are cute. *From now on, Anais, Madison, Fox, Cosmo, Fifi la Fume, and Skunkette are beautiful. *From now on, Darwin, Baba Looey, Ding A Ling Wolf, Roo, and Augie Doggie are goregeous. *From now on, Anais will have to marry Dinah or Darwin. *Dot Warner, Mary Test, Darwin, Gumball, and the Animal Boys are not to be with Minnie Mouse and her friends. If you say that they do, then you know what will happen? You will watch The Rebel. *Susan Test's swimwear will be a green and turquoise two piece swimsuit with a star on it, Johnny Test's swimwear will be orange, yellow, and dark red swimming trunks, and Mary Test's swimwear will be a pink two piece swimsuit with a light gray moon. *Susan's sleepwear will be a blue nightgown and a star necklace, Johnny's sleepwear will be blue pajamas and purple slippers, and Mary's sleepwear will be teal blue pajamas with light gray moons on them. *From now on, Richard and Nicole will be with Anais and Darwin. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor will have Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Test to be Kanga and Horace N Buggy's kids, and we also like to have Mary Test and Johnny Test to be Hugh Test and Lila Test's kids. And also, Dukey is Hugh and Lila's pet dog. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor will have Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel to be King Frederic and Queen Arianna's kids, and we also like to have Dot Warner and Young Baloo to be King Malcom and Queen Aurelia's kids. And also, Raymond is King Malcom and Queen Aurelia's pet firefly. *Cochrane-A, and Princess Davidddizor will need to have Cody, Edmond, and Alice to be Prince Charming and Marina's kids and Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Shanti, Ranjan, and Pinocchio to be Sinbad and CInderella's kids and Thumper as Sinbad and Cinderella's pet rabbit. *For the married stories, I prefer to have "There was dancing and eating" in place of "There was dancing, eating, and drinking". *For the sleepover stories, I will have "playing video games" in place of "playing video games and cd roms". And i will also have "eating pizza and other snacks" in place of "eating pizza and other snacks, drinking orangeade and other drinks". *If you do Susan Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to Minnie and her friends stories. *If you do Mary Test and her friends stories, they will be renamed to Daisy Duck and her friends stories. *If you do girlfriends yelling at boyfriends, they will be renamed to boyfriends apologizing to girlfriends. *You have Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, and Wendy Darling to be Prince Adam and Anastasia's kids, and we also like to have Jenny Foxworth, Zephyr, and Christopher Robin to be Dimitri and Belle's kids. And also, Pooh is Dimitri and Belle's pet bear. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor will to have Pixie, Dixie, and Viper to be Shang and Jasmine's kids, and we also like to have Robyn Starling and Young Bagheera to be Prince Adam and Mulan's kids. And also, Pumbaa will be Prince Adam and Mulan's pet warthog. *From now on, Anais will have to marry Dinah or Darwin. *We need to have Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse to be Naveen and Belle's kids and Gumball and Darwin to be their sons in law, and we also like to have Daisy Duck and Bambi to be Aladdin and Tiana's kids. And also, Brer Rabbit will Aladdin and Tiana's pet rabbit. *From now on, Edmond and Cody are Alice's brothers, Pudge and Mowgli are Minnie Mouse's brothers, Charmy Bee and Tails are Amy's brothers, Thumper and Bambi are Olivia Flaversham's brothers, Flower and Simba are Kilala Reno's brothers, and Fievel Mousekewitz and Simon are Namine's brothers. *From now on, Ding A Ling Wolf and Pajama Sam are Amy's brothers in law, Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner are Olivia Flaversham's brothers in law, Elroy Jetson and Timmy Turner are Alice's brothers in law, Gumball and Darwin are Minnie Mouse's brothers in law, Skunk and Buster Bunny are Namine's brothers in law, and Augie Doggie and Chowder are Kilala Reno's brothers in law. *Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor will have a family relative which contists of two parents, two kids, four kids, or three kids, and a pet. (For example; Hugh Test is Lila Test's husband. Their son is Johnny Test, their pet dog is Dukey, and their daughter is Mary Test). *Jillian1234, Daviddizor, and i will have a family relative which contists of two parents, three kids, and two sons in law. (For example; Horace N Buggy is Kanga's husband. Their sons are Roo and Lumpy, and their daughter is Susan Test). *Susan Test's swimwear will be a green and turquoise two piece swimsuit with a star on it, Johnny Test's swimwear will be orange, yellow, and dark red swimming trunks, and Mary Test's swimwear will be a pink two piece swimsuit with a light gray moon. *Susan's sleepwear will be a blue nightgown and a star necklace, Johnny's sleepwear will be blue pajamas and purple slippers, and Mary's sleepwear will be teal blue pajamas with light gray moons on them.